Who Did It?
by ChibiKakei
Summary: Before everyone meets up at school after it's over, Tsuna is sent to retrieve something from his house. He comes back with bruises and torn clothes and right afterwards Hibari comes and everyone thinks that Hibari...what! 1827 or HibaTsuna. now continued.
1. Poor Tsuna

Title: **Who did it?**

Rating: T for some violence and cussing

Pairings: Mainly Implied HibaTsuna, GokuTsuna, Tsuna/Haru

**Summary: Everyone is meeting up at the school after it's closed and dark. Tsuna went to his house to retrieve something but when Tsuna arrives at the school beaten and with torn clothes, everyone believes that Hibari...what?!**

Disclaimer: don't own this but i can draw hibari -smiles- thanks to Moto for editing! i heart you!

* * *

Reborn had demanded everyone to gather at the school after hours again, and Tsuna, as always, was getting tired of Reborn being so, well, bossy. 

"Ne, Tsuna." Reborn's voice cut through his thoughts and Tsuna replied vaguely.

"Hm?" Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly. He then used Leon who had turned into a slingshot to smack Tsuna.

"Don't 'hm' me; you have no right to speak to your tutor that way. Go back to your house and get my suitcase from your room. I forgot it there when I was thinking of what to do today. You have to do it in fifteen minutes or you die."

"Hiee?! It takes longer that that to get to my house from here!" Already, Tsuna's body was moving away from Reborn and towards his house. Reborn fired a few shots at Tsuna's heels as he departed.

"Obey or die." 'Tsuna's training is coming along nicely. Before I met him he wouldn't have been able to do it but now he can make it if he runs.' Reborn smirked and fired off a few more shots.

"You'd better run or you won't make the time limit!" Tsuna shot off with tears in his eyes, cursing his situation and Reborn's Spartanic methods.

With Tsuna

He ran blindly until he felt the stinging pain of stitches in his sides. Unable to keep running he crouched down to the ground with his arms around his legs for balance, head resting on his knees. Panting, he looked up to see how much further he had to go until he reached his house. He was surprised when he realized that he was at the front gate. Stirred from his amazement, he remembered the time limit. Cursing under his breath, he ran into the house, up into his room, scurrying around frantically searching for Reborn's suitcase. After having searched for it for some time Tsuna found the infamous suitcase underneath his own bed. He grasped it with both hands, careful not to open it because he still remembered the incident with the mini-guillotine trap that was built into it.

"Ahh, why does Reborn always have to make impossible requests of me?" Tsuna frowned as he made his way downstairs and out the house. He sighed and thanked Lady Luck because it seemed that he wouldn't run into any trouble anytime soon.

Back at the school

"Ne, Reborn, Tsuna's late isn't he?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and glanced at the school's entrance, feeling a bit worried. Gokudera growled and roughly grabbed Yamamoto by the front of his shirt snarling in his face.

"That's the Tenth or Tsuna-sama to you, you weakling! How dare you call him by his name so casually?" Yamamoto laughed and waved his hands around disarmingly.

"Come on, Gokudera, calm down! Your blood pressure's gonna get really high!" Everyone but Reborn watched the argument as it gradually escalated to yelling. Reborn's lips thinned into a straight line and a corner ticked downwards momentarily.

'It seems that Tsuna may have run into some trouble...well; there will be someone to help him out if he really needs it.' He turned around and interjected between the fight before Gokudera began using his fists.

Back to Tsuna

Screw that. Actually, no, screw Lady Luck because she would rather torture him just like Reborn. Half-way between the school and his house, some thugs that he knew since elementary school decided that the suitcase in his hands probably had some goods in it and decided to bully him for it. He tried to ignore them and run past them in an attempt to lose them but one of them shot out an arm and threw him to the ground before he could really make any steps towards freedom.

"Give us the case and you won't get hurt...too badly!" the thug who had a hold of Tsuna guffawed. Soon after the other thugs followed suit in laughing idiotically. What the hell? Didn't they have better things to do than to rob him? Maybe robbing a jewelry store or something? The extreme fear that came when he remembered what would happen to him if Reborn found out he lost the suitcase caused a momentary lapse of intelligent thinking. He then spat on the nearest guy. Later on he would berate himself for doing such a stupid thing and blame the adrenaline and Reborn for his actions.

So after his defiant act of heroism, he was getting the shit beat out of him while he was curled around the suitcase and trying to protect his head. Tsuna cracked an eye open and noticed that one guy standing in range of his feet wasn't doing anything so he used that to his advantage. His feet shot out and the other guy toppled, causing confusion amongst the others as they laughed their asses off. Tsuna got up and shot off with the suitcase pressed closely to his chest. He desperately hoped that they lost interest and wouldn't chase him.

Unfortunately, fate sucks, and decided that the thugs would notice their prey getting away. They howled like a pack of blood-hounds and Tsuna could feel cold sweat dripping down his face and back. 'Don't look back, don't look back, all those times in the movies they looked back they always get caught!' Tsuna was nearing a walkway he had to turn and he damned himself for glancing behind him just before turning the corner. They were whooping and yelling, and some of their friends had joined them in chasing him down. Thinking back, some of them were drooling as they whooped too. Ugh.

He also had the unfortunate luck to smack into something hard. Spots dotted his vision as he fell however something grabbed his arm tightly preventing him from falling completely. He panicked and tried to pull his arm back, frantically staring at the impeding pack of thugs that got more excited when they saw him fall over. The grip wouldn't release him, if anything, he was tugged upwards before his legs gave out and he slumped down again. They were getting closer and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Please, please, let me go! I'll do anything you want, just don't let them catch me!" Tsuna's eyes began to tear up; he huddled closer to the person unconsciously in a vain motion of comfort.

"Please...!" He turned his face upwards and nearly wet himself. Aw, hell, he was so screwed. Hibari Kyoya was the one who had his arm in a tight grip. If he wasn't shaking earlier, he sure as hell was shaking now. He could feel his eyes widen and a whimper of fear was unwillingly let loose from his throat. Something flickered on Hibari's face, something he couldn't decipher, and Hibari dragged Tsuna closer to him before releasing his arm.

"I'll hold you to that."

Tsuna curled up around the suitcase and noted with dismay that while he was having a staring contest with Hibari the thugs had surrounded with eager grins.

"Hand over the runt and suitcase and we'll let you go. Deal?" Tsuna made himself as small as possible, and when Hibari spared a glance towards him he saw Tsuna's large teary eyes staring pleadingly back at him with his bottom lip slightly jutted out and quivering cutely. Hibari whipped out his collapsible tonfas without a second thought.

"No. Leave," He directed the cold words to the thug who had a hold of Tsuna. "Or I'll bite you to death." Several of the thugs growled and made movements towards them but they were stopped by the one who spoke earlier.

"c'mon, you seriously gonna stand up for a weakling like that? Just leave and we won't do 'nothin' to ya." He grinned in a way that he thought was appealing. Hibari narrowed his eyes and pressed a button that released thorns on his tonfas and slammed it into the other guy's gut. Tsuna squeaked and prayed that Hibari wouldn't decide to beat him up as well.

Back at the school

Reborn had separated them to opposite sides of the group and had chastised Gokudera fro improper conduct of being Tsuna's right hand man. He also let a light comment on how Yamamoto may be better suited as Tsuna's right hand man. Yamamoto noticed that Gokudera was sulking and decided to go cheer him up into his usually spunky self that yelled at him.

Haru squeezed her handkerchief and chewed on a corner, tearfully watching the school's entrance.

"Where is Tsuna-kun? Why's he taking so long? Ahiii! Tsuna! Come for your future wife already!"

Reborn glanced in the direction of Tsuna's house while a bug landed on his face and buzzed.

"Really? Hm, I see...So that's why Tsuna is late. At least he's binding his family members closer to him so I won't hurt him too badly when he gets back." Reborn smirked and began to think on how he could use this new information on Tsuna.

Back with Tsuna

Many thuds and loud groans later Tsuna opened his eyes when he thought the blood-shed was over. True to Hibari's nature, a large mountain of unrecognizable thugs was piled on top of each other; similar to the way people would throw bags of trash, one on top of the other. Hibari was currently wiping blood off his tonfas with a piece of someone's torn clothing when his locked eyes with Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and slowly got up, keeping his eyes on Hibari the whole time.

"t-thank you Hi-Hibari-s-san...! I'll be t-taking my leave now..." Shaking terribly, he took one unsteady step after another, forcefully pushing down the urge to run away. Tsuna felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up when Hibari started taking steps towards him. He kept walking and again prayed feverently that Hibari wouldn't hurt him. He continued to stay tense when Hibari just walked a few steps behind him, seeming to follow Tsuna to wherever he was going.

'ahhh! Please don't hurt me, please, please, please!' His breathing picked up as his mind began to imagine up all kinds of scenarios of Hibari beating him and then discarding his body where no one would find him. Tsuna started counting down backwards from one hundred in an attempt to stay calm. He nearly began to cry in relief when he saw the school gates. Tsuna quickened his pace and jogged towards the entrance, almost forgetting that Hibari was still behind him.

Limping past the entrance, Tsuna was knocked over by Haru's and Gokudera's loud screams and yells of horror. They ran over to him while everyone else cautiously approached muffled exclamations of surprise coming from everyone else. Haru and Gokudera fussed over Tsuna, raging and muttering and prodding to see where Tsuna was hurt.

"Ah...sorry, I was...caught..." Tsuna trailed off a bit dazed from the day's events catching up to him. Gokudera clenched a bit of Tsuna's partially torn sleeves; eying the rest Tsuna's clothes which were torn...in some rather suggestive places.

"T-tenth...you...y-you weren't..." Gokudera's voice came out hoarse and it caught everyone's attention. Immediately everyone's attention took in every little detail on Tsuna and came to one conclusion and Haru was the only one who voiced it out.

"R-rape?! Tsuna-kun you were raped?!" Her hands flew up to the sides of her face and her eyes grew large and watery. She wailed loudly in denial.

'eh? Rope? Why is she saying roped?' Tsuna's mind came to a stand-still. He couldn't understand what they were talking about. Haru glomped him around his waist and Gokudera hugged him around his shoulders. Both were blubbering at the same time.

"T-tenth this doesn't change anything between us! I still think you're incredibly strong! Who the hell did this to you? I'll kill them!" "Waaaah! Tsuna-kun was raped! I can't be his first anymore! But that's ok! Haru will help you recover!" Tsuna winced and tried to block his ears when he realized that he couldn't because Gokudera had his arms pinned to his sides and bellowing something about protecting his future virtues or whatever.

"uhh..." Hibari leisurely stepped around the gate and smirked. Gokudera caught sight of Hibari and glared in retaliation.

"YOU! It was you wasn't it? You school-obsessed freak! You raped the tenth!" Everyone froze and stared at Gokudera who had one arm around Tsuna and the other pointing accusingly at Hibari. Hibari stuck his hands in his pants pockets and his smirk grew wider. Haru squealed and then mayhem broke loose.

Gokudera lunged at Hibari with death in his eyes and Yamamoto tackled him to the ground knowing his temper wouldn't help matters any more. Haru slumped down next to Tsuna and cried saying that she had no chance. Kyoko had covered her mouth with her hands and averted her face towards her brother who was standing with his mouth and eyes wide open, unsure of what to do. Lambo laughed and I-pin chased him around, chastising him for being so mean. Dino alternated between blushing, paling and sputtering while Bianchi simply smiled and said that it was the power of love. Reborn snorted and tipped his hat downwards. Hibari however let his smirk grow wider and he approached Tsuna.

He slung Tsuna over his shoulder and walked off, sparing a glare over his shoulder.

"Follow us and I'll bite you to death." He gave them a smug smirk. "I'm going to go claim my reward."

The end.

* * *

For now maybe. if people actually like this i might continue... 


	2. a new master!

A.N. Decided to continue on with the fic as I keep getting ideas into my head and I currently lack interest in my other fics until I get this crack outta my mind. :D doesn't that make you readers happy? It sure makes me happy to read my own writing! Mainly cuz it's HibaTsuna...but still! HibaTsuna! 1827 is made of love and win!

By the way, instead of Hibari pursing Tsuna it'll be the other way around...! hoohoohoo! Why you ask? Because I said so! And I also wanted to have a fic where the uke has to catch the seme's attention instead of having the seme fumbling around like a retard trying to catch the uke's attention. Yee! How fun! Onto the ficcah! After the warnings!

**WARNINGS: slight kinkyness, crack, ooc-ness and hints of EveryoneTsuna! Whoot!**

**Word Count: 2,431 (thank you Moto for editing again! you are made of win!)

* * *

**

**Previously:** _Gokudera lunged at Hibari with death in his eyes and Yamamoto tackled him to the ground knowing his temper wouldn't help matters any more. Haru slumped down next to Tsuna and cried saying that she had no chance. Kyoko had covered her mouth with her hands and averted her face towards her brother who was standing with his mouth and eyes wide open, unsure of what to do. Lambo laughed and I-pin chased him around, chastising him for being so mean. Dino alternated between blushing, paling and sputtering while Bianchi simply smiled and said that it was the power of love. Reborn snorted and tipped his hat downwards. Hibari however let his smirk grow wider and he approached Tsuna._

_He slung Tsuna over his shoulder and walked off, sparing a glare over his shoulder._

"_Follow us and I'll bite you to death." He gave them a smug smirk. "I'm going to go claim my reward."

* * *

_

**Now**

Everyone stared dumbfounded as Hibari strolled away into the school with Tsuna staring back at them dazed. The panic set in after Hibari and Tsuna disappeared behind the school doors.

"Oh god! What'll we do?! Hibari'll use Tsuna as a punching bag!" Dino screeched loudly, attempting to pace back and forth only to end up tripping over his own foot.

"Screw that! The Juudaime would be unrecognizable by the time we get him back, or...or worse! He could be dead!" Gokudera's eyes widened and he whipped out his dynamite. "Hold on Juudaime! Your Faithful Right Hand is coming!" Gokudera sprinted off, only to be tackled by Haru from behind.

"Don't go! Didn't you hear him!? He said that he would kill Tsuna if we went after him!" Gokudera turned around to glare at Haru.

"The Juudaime's in danger! Let go of me, you spaz!" He said. Haru glared back and shook him.

"You'll endanger him that way!" she exclaimed. Yamamoto watched, unsure of what to do.

Ryohei threw a fist to the sky and roared, "Sawada Tsunayoshi! We will rescue you with our extreme numbers!" before charging at the doors. Gokudera pushed Haru off him and took off after Ryohei and Yamamoto followed him. Haru growled and chased them.

"Stop! You're going to hurt Tsuna-kun!" Gokudera bit back his own reply. This was no time to fight with each other! They had to save the beloved Juudaime from that sadistic bastard!

Behind them Reborn sighed. If Hibari had really wanted to hurt Tsuna he would have done so right in front of everyone instead of whisking him away. Leon turned into a lasso that Reborn to contain Dino from going after the teens. He doubted that they would even get past the front doors, and even if they did, there was the issue of finding out exactly where Hibari had taken Tsuna.

Bianchi had a small blush on her cheeks and she smiled coyly at Reborn. "The power of love is very strong isn't it Reborn? It conquers all." Reborn paused and then smirked. Yes, love was strong, if you could even call whatever feelings Hibari had for Tsuna. If Tsuna could capture and hold Hibari's affections...the benefits the family already had would become greater, especially for Tsuna himself.

"Come Bianchi, let's go get the older idiots." She nodded and pulled down her goggles, while Reborn left I-pin and Lambo with Dino under orders of keeping watch over him while he got the others to regroup.

"Shit, this is going to take to long to get through! I'm gonna blow this freakin' place up!" Gokudera lit up his dynamites and threw them at the door as everyone else yelped and ducked for cover. Reborn scoffed and pulled out a spare gun shooting the wicks off. The dynamites hit the doors with a dull thud and fell to the ground useless.

"Reborn! What are you doing? We need to save the Juudaime from danger!" Everyone's attention was on Reborn. He gave Gokudera a look of annoyance.

"If Hibari wanted to hurt Tsuna, he would have done so right in front of us. There was no point in that if he was carried away." Reborn said. Gokudera bit his lip uncertainly.

"B-but, didn't that bastard," Gokudera gulped and flushed a little. "R-rape the Juudaime?" Haru pushed Gokudera away so she could be Reborn's line of view.

"That's right! That Savage Tyrant has defiled my poor Tsuna-kun!" Haru frowned and put her hands on her waist, waiting for an explanation. Reborn sighed and began his tedious explanation of how Tsuna _wasn't _raped to the frantic group.

"Bianchi, go back to the other group and keep an eye on them for me will you?" Reborn stared up at Bianchi. She blushed lightly with her hands on her cheeks, a smile on her lips. "Of course Reborn, anything for you. She turned around and walked towards the curious group by the school gate. After Bianchi left, Reborn walked into the school at a leisurely pace and was followed by antsy highschoolers and a single middleschooler.

* * *

With Tsuna and Hibari[1

Tsuna was jarred back into his senses when he felt himself being put down on a high surface. His eyes darted around and he recognized the room to be one of the Home Ec classes for cooking. The sound of a drawer being opened accompanied by rustling caught his attention. Tsuna turned his head to the left and saw Hibari rifling through several cabinets. Hibari smirked when he found what he was looking for. He stood up with the item and approached Tsuna who stared helplessly with rising panic.

Tsuna's eyes clenched shut, waiting for the inevitable. He felt something slide around his neck and the sensation sent shivers down his spine.

"If you ever take this off, I'll bite you dead." Hibari's warm breath fanned his lower face and on his neck. Tsuna's eyes shot open and he immediately squashed down his urge to flinch away at the close proximity of their faces. For some unknown reason, Tsuna felt his face heat up and he turned away, unable to stare into Hibari's intense eyes. Hibari's fingers slid away, slightly brushing Tsuna's neck, and he suppressed another shiver. Tsuna raised a hand to his neck and felt leather resting heavily on his nape.

"A collar...?" Tsuna murmured with surprise evident on his face. "Hibari-san, what is-" Hibari cut him off smoothly.

"A pet." He took a step backwards and looked at Tsuna like an artist would appraise his work. "From now on you are my pet. You will obey my every command until I get bored of you." Hibari pulled out a chair and sat on it with one leg on top of the other, hands crossed in his lap. "I'm hungry. Make me something sweet."

Tsuna gaped at Hibari, slightly unbelieving of what had just come from Hibari's mouth. Hibari's eyes narrowed when his new pet was staring at him like an idiot. "Now!" he snapped.

Tsuna shot up and scrambled around the room, frantically looking for ingredients. Hibari leaned farther back into his chair with a smug quirk of his lips.

What was he to make? Tsuna's eyes darted at Hibari and terror pooled into his bloodstream and Tsuna focused harder on the task of finding ingredients and equipment. In his mind, Tsuna ran through the types of sweets that his mom had taught him when they cooked together. He winced when he realized that there wasn't much that he knew how to make in such a short time. Well, he'd have to make do with whatever he could find first and then make the food.

After several rounds of jogging around the room and peering through many cabinets and the fridge, Tsuna finally collected all the things he needed. Ignoring the fresh round of pain from moving around and worrying his bruises Tsuna got down to work. He wondered if anyone was going to come after him. The sound of the whisk beating the ingredients filled the silence.

Hibari watched Tsuna rush to meet his demand. He switched the position of his legs and watched as Tsuna began to drift into his own world. That was fine with Hibari, he didn't need to be bothered with inane chatter. Tsuna poured the batter into a round pan and then put it in the heated oven. He pulled another bowl towards him and began to whisk something else, still lost in his thoughts. He paused, and momentarily used that moment to use his hand to rub at his face, and Hibari noticed that Tsuna had unknowingly smeared what seemed to be white frosting onto his cheek. Tsuna pushed aside the bowl of frosting and spared a glance at the oven where the cake was still baking. He moved over to the sink where there was a small bowl of strawberries and raspberries. He picked up the bowl and put the fruit on the board. A knife was selected and then Tsuna began to cut in small uniform slices.

Hibari was slightly amused to note that Tsuna was much calmer now, but he looked like quite a sight with torn clothes with an apron tossed hastily on. And he still hadn't wiped away the frosting on his face. The oven beeped and Tsuna jumped surprised, narrowly missing cutting his own finger. Hurriedly, Tsuna opened a random cabinet and with relief pulled out a pair of oven mittens and put them on. The cake was left on the counter to cool and the air was permeated with a soft sweet smell. Hibari inhaled the scent, savoring it and letting his chin rest on one of his hands.

Tsuna, at a slight loss of what to do glanced at Hibari, slightly surprised to see that Hibari had his eyes closed. Tsuna openly stared at him, admiring how relaxed Hibari was, to the point to seem to be asleep with a content look on his face. As if knowing that he was being stared at, Hibari's eyes opened and focused right into Tsuna's. Tsuna started and turned back to his task, deeming the cake to be cooled enough to put the frosting on.

Hibari kept his eyes opened this time. When had he closed his eyes? He dismissed the action and noted again that the frosting was still on Tsuna's face. Idiot, had he no concept of self-awareness? Slightly exasperated, Hibari stood up and stalked towards Tsuna. Tsuna was absorbed in his own world again, a small smile on his face when a memory came to his mind of his mother instructing his small hands on how to frost the cake and decorate it himself. He was jolted back into reality when he felt a hand hold his face and a finger rubbed against his cheek. He turned wide eyes to Hibari to see him lick white frosting off his thumb.

"Stupid pet. Pay more attention to what you do." He walked off and Tsuna thanked the gods that Hibari couldn't see him blush after what had happened. He willed his trembling fingers to calm but his mind was still reeling from an intimate act coming from Hibari. Tsuna bit his lip and blamed his betraying fingers on fear at being so close to Hibari. He was lucky that Hibari hadn't decided to beat him up for even breathing in his presence. He wondered why he was even being tolerated. He placed the last of the fruits on the cake and he was left to stare blankly at it. Now what? Did he have to bring it to Hibari? Or could he just leave it there and hopefully be able to take off without anymore injuries? The door slid open and both teenagers turned towards it to see who was coming in.

"Ciaossu." Reborn smirked. He headed over towards Hibari and distracted him from homicidal actions. "Juudaime!" the rest of the group rushed over to Tsuna, Gokudera immediately turning Tsuna around.

"Are you hurt anywhere Juudaime? He kept his slimy hands to himself right?" Gokudera peered at Tsuna's eyes after close scrutiny. Tsuna's cheeks heated up a little, remembering the earlier incident. "a-ah, no, he didn't hurt me." Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair, a relieved smile on his face.

"See, Gokudera? You didn't need to worry so much! Tsuna said he was fine himself!" He gave a little laugh. Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand off Tsuna and glared threateningly at him. In the meanwhile, Haru hugged Tsuna with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Ahiiii! Haru was so worried! Are you ok Tsuna-kun?" She gazed into his eyes worriedly. Tsuna gave her a weak smile, exhausted from the unrelenting events.

"Yes, I'm fine. Gokudera-kun, everyone, please calm down." He gently pried Haru's arms off of him and turned to Reborn's direction. Reborn's smirk had grown wider than when he had come into the room. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Yamamoto.

"Hey, Tsuna! What's that thing around your neck?" Yamamoto appeared by his side, face level with Tsuna's and fingered the collar, his eyes widening. "That's kinda kinky isn't it? It's black leather!" His fingers caught onto a small round object that made a muffled chime. "It's got a little bell too!"

Yamamoto's observation sent several people blushing and stuttering, Tsuna being the worst of the three. Gokudera's and Haru's mouths were opening and closing silently, wondering how they had missed such an obvious thing.

At the same time Tsuna berated himself for not noticing the bell. Surely it would have made loud tinkling sounds as he moved about?

"How naive. His entire attire could be counted as kinky, Yamamoto. You still have a lot to learn." Reborn casually put his hands in his pockets as everyone else but Hibari scrutinized Tsuna more closely, causing him to blush more. They took in the light blue apron that was beginning to fall off Tsuna's front, showing off his chest where his shirt was torn open. Tsuna quickly pulled the apron up, showing off twin bruises on his wrists. The action caused the bell on his neck to jingle and the light glinted off it. His look was complete with Tsuna's large eyes staring at the ground, steadily flushing darker.

Yamamoto flushed lightly and backed away from Tsuna, laughing nervously with his gaze off to the side. Behind them, Gokudera was fighting off a blush as deep as Tsuna's and Haru gave off a strangled squeak, turning around with her hands over her eyes, apologizing to Tsuna.

"Ju-juudaime..." Tsuna's eyes flicked upwards at Gokudera to see him with a hand covering the lower half of his face. Before anyone could say anything, an arm slid around Tsuna's shoulders. Surprised, Tsuna accidentally let go of the apron, letting it flop forward and hang precariously loose. A hand snuck in between the apron and glided down his chest fingers splaying across his upper stomach. With a slight jerk, Tsuna was pulled backwards into something familiarly solid.

"It's proof that he's my pet." Hibari's voice vibrated slightly through Tsuna's smaller frame. Inwardly Tsuna wailed, wondering if he could just spontaneously combust with the dying will flame from the most embarrassing day of his life. "Quit crowding in here and leave." Hibari brought up his other arm, the collapsible tonfa appearing in his hand. "Or do I need to bite you all dead?"

**To be continued...dundundun.**


	3. Mine

A.N. _Onto chapter three! It's been nearly a year since I updated this...wow I really need to get up off my ass and get crackin'. o-o; ummm...what else...meh. Thanks for faving/reviewing/alerting my story guys, it makes me really happy to know that people are reading my stuff :0 Even though I've taken a ridiculous amount of time off writing._

* * *

Silence reigned in the room again, and Tsuna swallowed audibly while cringing back into Hibari's larger form, avoiding looking at anyone else in the room. Reborn was the first to speak up.

"I think it's about time we headed back and let these two have some bonding time." He turned and walked out the door with thoughts of food in his mind, deciding that Tsuna would be able to handle Hibari on his own. Gokudera immediately protested, kept back by Yamamoto as he tried lunging for Hibari's throat again.

"Hell no! Juudaime's Coming with me!" Gokudera grit his teeth in frustration; Damn the baseball junkie for keeping him back from his duty as the right hand man!

Hibari's threatening glower increased, lips thinning and the tonfa twirled expertly in his palm. "I don't need to repeat myself." His head tilted up to look at the silver-haired boy disdainfully, keeping his possessive hold on Tsuna. Gokudera's only response was to spit more explicit curses at Hibari and to fight with more gusto against Yamamoto.

"Hayato." Gokudera paused in his struggle at the commanding voice just outside the other side of the wall. The others, easily swayed by Reborn's words had already left the room, leaving only the five males.

"Yes, Reborn-san?" Sulking and slightly subdued, he focused his glare on the person holding onto him in a way that silently demanded to be let loose. Why the hell was this freak so touchy feely?

Hibari dragged Tsuna back to his original seat, seeing that the baby would take care of the annoyances. "Tch. Don't embarrass me by being sloppy." The raven-haired boy sat down and imperiously pulled a shell-shocked Tsuna onto his lap, hands already adjusting the messy clothing with firm hands.

Hearing movement, Gokudera began to look away from Reborn only to have his attention caught again, wincing at the tone and implications when Reborn talked. "Hayato, don't interrupt Tsuna. He's working on bettering relations to strengthen the family. And it's lunchtime." The Arcobaleno stated bluntly as if talking to a slow child.

Interrupt Juudaime's task?! Gokudera nearly threw himself in Tsuna's direction to apologize repeatedly for not trusting or having the insight of what Tsuna was doing for the family. How noble! How great! Juudaime's definitely the best of the best of all the bosses ever! Cowed, Gokudera yanked himself out of Yamamoto's hands and longingly glanced over at the flustered Tsuna and with conviction not to disturb his boss, reluctantly walked out following a smug Reborn.

"Errr..." Tsuna felt ridiculously small and...childish being treated in such a way by Hibari. In his mind he deliberately ignored that he had unconsciously substituted feminine for childish to save whatever pride he had left, though it wasn't much better. "Quiet. Pets don't talk." The smaller boy's mouth gaped and then slowly shut, afraid of what would happen if he didn't obey immediately. He was already lucky that Hibari hadn't beaten him within a centimeter of his life for even breathing in his direction yet.

His wide, chocolate brown eyes drifted away from the direct, almond eyes that stared at him intensely; catching rumpled parts of clothing and fixing them with deft fingers. For some reason he couldn't explain, Tsuna was extremely embarrassed.

Deft fingers tweaked a collar here, straightened another part there and tied the strings tighter on the apron. Once done, Hibari leaned back into his chair to look over the small frame again, satisfied that his new pet was properly and presentably clothed. Not that he would share the view. Now that he didn't have something to occupy him, he propped his cheek in his palm, keeping his arm wrapped lazily around the other's waist.

Incredibly uncomfortable, Tsuna looked around, unable to find anything that may let him get away unscathed. "-cake." The low voice suddenly cut into Tsuna's mind, making him jump and sway precariously at his place on Hibari's lap. "C-cake?" Frightened eyes met with a half-lidded and lightly amused gaze.

Tsuna tried to get up but was held back by the fingers gripping his waist. Glancing over uncertainly, Hibari's look conveyed what he wanted to say without actually speaking. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and inhaled slowly as he cradled the plate in his hands.

Looking up at the disciplinary president who yawned, Tsuna could see that he wasn't making an effort or movement to take the offered cake out of his own hands. Surely Hibari-san didn't expect for him to feed him the cake did he?

"Well?" There was an undertone of impatience that made Tsuna's heart rate pick up in fear. The narrowing of those eyes didn't help much either. Tsuna stammered out a short string of nonsense, ending with a small squeak. He averted his eyes, panicking as his nerves got more jittery and anxious.

"Err, you-c-cake-I--" He whimpered when he could feel the cold metal pressed against the delicate skin of his throat. "Pets don't make a sound unless given permission too." The tonfa slid further up his neck and pressed into his cheek to forcefully turn his face. Tsuna bit back another terrified whimper and closed his eyes. He was reminded once again of why the man whose lap he was sitting on was so dangerous. Taking out his preferred weapon stealthily without ever giving away any signs of his intentions.

Hibari continued to study Tsuna. Why would anyone want to follow _this_? A meek, tamed little pet; less threatening than a herbivore. But facts were facts. The annoyances followed this trembling little child, despite his displeasure of them just being there. The tonfa retracted and was hidden on his person.

"Do not forget that you are _mine_, now." His finger hooked into the collar and yanked Tsuna a little closer, startling the other into staring back. His pet. It had a nice ring to it. Since his pet's followers didn't understand what he wanted when he hit them, he would control their precious leader of their gang. _This_ one certainly understood what he wanted and yielded easily to his administrations.

Tsuna wanted to cry while looking into Hibari's predatory eyes. Too, too close; He thought that he could see something in the back of Hibari's eyes that he couldn't identify yet and wondered if the other knew it was even lurking there. He felt like he was choking under the atmosphere, especially with the collar being tightened around his neck.

A small jingle sounded in the silence when Hibari let his finger slip back out to hold Tsuna's chin between his forefinger and his thumb. Tsuna was absolutely submissive, looking up at him with those large, teary eyes like those of a frightened doe and trembling from top to bottom. Rather like a small, harmless looking animal. He could fight back if he wanted to. Hibari knew he could, from those rare times that his pet had defied him in favor of rescuing his herbivores. He let his hand drop and leaned back into his chair with his bored look pasted on.

Tsuna let out a small sigh of relief, clutching the sides of the plate that he hadn't dared to put down. Again, that was too close for comfort; figuratively and physically. After a few minutes of anticipation, Tsuna realized that Hibari wasn't moving again and looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes and bangs.

Hibari pinned him with the same expectant gaze from earlier, and Tsuna suspected that if he wasn't sitting in his lap, the older male might have crossed his legs in irritation and impatience. Hesitantly, Tsuna picked up a fork and cut off a small, bite-sized piece and then spearing it to hold it up to Hibari's mouth with bated breath.

He was amused as his pet actually tried to feed him, even if that was what he wanted. Hibari tilted his head forward and ate the offered sweet, teeth and lips closing around the metal of the fork. The prefect knew what the frosting already tasted like having sampled a bit off his pet, but he hadn't expected for the cake to taste as good as it did. The texture was spongy and not overly moist with the creamy frosting melting vanilla on his tongue.

The expression on the other's face left Tsuna in a disarray of emotions, embarrassment at the forefront and something else hovering in the back. It was much too intimate for Tsuna! He left the fork suspended in mid-air, unsure of how to take it all in and if he was to feed his 'master' more cake. The thought made him blush, it sounded so inappropriate in his head!

Leaning back and glancing at the clock on the wall, Hibari made the decision for Tsuna. "We have other matters to attend to." He then stood up without warning and Tsuna slid off awkwardly, trying not to dump the cake that he made onto the ground.

"H-hibari-san?" Said person glared and leaned close to his face. "You are to call me master. Now, come." He turned back and strode off immediately while The shorter of the stumbled after him with a red face. 

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
